What's Your Fortune?
by SiriuslyBwitched
Summary: An innocent birthday dinner changed after reading their fortunes.  ...try adding 'in bed' to the end of your fortune, it makes things more interesting!”


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!_

_**Note: **I had SOOOO much fun writing this story. It's a total change from my other two oneshots because it's not, well, angsty. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it!!_

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" shouted Hermione, grabbing him towards her for a sisterly hug. It was July 31st and Harry just turned 24. Harry and all of his old friends from Hogwarts were gathered at 12 Grimmauld Place to share this special day with him. He looked around him to find Neville, Luna, Ron, Seamus, and a few others from Dumbledore's Army. His eyes met with his godfather's, a smile forming on his face. This was going to be the first birthday he can openly spend with Sirius. 

Sirius Black was reported dead after he fell through the veil back in Harry's fifth year, causing all Ministry felonies upon him to be broken. When he mysteriously came back they couldn't accuse him of the same crimes twice. In short, he was a free man.

Hermione took a hold on Harry's hand and dragged him further into the parlor room where everyone was grouped. Weasley's Flamboyant Fireworks were being set off left and right by Fred and George, causing uproars of laughter and delight as the room lit up with the flaming sparks. Ginny walked up to Harry and planted a large kiss upon his face, taking her boyfriend away from Hermione and they started to mingle together with everyone.

Hermione laughed, wishing that she could be as happy as Harry and Ginny someday. After breaking up with Ron she hadn't felt interested in dating, not really caring whether she'd find someone or not to spend time with other than her friends. They were still relatively close, but it never felt right when they were together so they stuck to being friends.

"So what's the plan, Hermione?" asked Sirius. Though the party was at his house, Hermione was the one who was in control of the agenda.

"Well, we have reservations at the Gilded Dragon Chinese restaurant at 7, so why don't we head there now?"

Everyone began to either apparate or use the floo system to take them to downtown London into Diagon Alley. The Gilded Dragon was at the far end of the wizarding shopping neighborhood, marking its building with a giant animated Chinese Fireball dragon. Like the name implies the dragon was covered in golden spikes around its face and golden pattern of scales atop of the mostly crimson body.

"This place is wicked looking, Hermione! Why did you choose it?" asked Ron as he stared into the face of the fake dragon.

"This is Cho Chang's family restaurant, she brought me here several weeks ago and I thought it would be the perfect place to celebrate at!" she grinned, leading the group into the restaurant.

The walls were decorated with multicolored Chinese fans and blossoms that moved as you walked passed them. In the center of the restaurant was a cascading rock fountain with miniature Chinese Fireball dragon figurines flying around it as if it was their mountain home. Above each table was a Chinese lantern floating in midair while it gave off its golden glow.

"This is absolutely beautiful…" Ginny commented, catching one of the tiny dragons between her palms.

The large group was sent to their reserved table in the back corner of the restaurant. As quickly as they found their places and whole array of food appeared in front of them: wonton soup, Kung pao chicken, Mu Shu pork, and plenty more rice and vegetable dishes. Each guest served themselves and began to savor the food while they celebrated.

"Lets hear it for Harry! May your life continue to be surrounded by those you love!" toasted Sirius, the clinking of glasses and shouts of agreement filling the room. The party continued on while everyone ate and drank to Harry's health, wellbeing, and happiness.

"That was very sweet of you, Sirius" Hermione told him from across her seat.

"He deserves to be happy like this, you know?"

"Of course he does, why shouldn't he?" Hermione replied, picking up another piece of Kung pao chicken.

"Uh…Hermione, wait, don't eat that! There's a huge chili pepper attached to it" Sirius warned.

With a wicked grin on her face, Hermione picked up the pepper and brought it to her mouth. "How hot could it be?" she questioned before biting it, Sirius raising one eyebrow as he watched her.

"It's not…that…GIMME THAT DRINK!" she screeched, reaching for her own cocktail. Sirius continued to grin at her as she downed the rest of her drink.

"You should never play with fire unless you know you can handle it," he sassed, taking a pepper off his own plate and biting it in half. Hermione glared at him while her mouth continued to burn, the alcohol not helping at all.

A waitress walked by as Hermione set her empty glass back on the table.

"Would you like another…"

"…Screaming Orgasm, yes, please." she said, seeing Sirius choke on his own fire whisky as she said the name of the cocktail. Grinning from ear to ear, Hermione watched as Sirius tried to recover.

"You have a problem with that, me having a Screaming Orgasm?" she teased, causing him to cough once again. She smiled as she received her drink from the waitress, taking a drink.

"Would you like to try it?" she asked once he settled down.

"I've made plenty of wome—oh, yeah, um, the drink, sure." He stammered, taking the glass as Hermione passed it to him. He took a small sip of the kahlua, vodka, Irish cream, and amaretto concoction.

"You like my Screaming Orgasm?" she toyed, bursting into laughter as Sirius sputtered out the sip he had taken.

"Damn witch…" he muttered under his breath.

The lights lowered as Harry's birthday dinner neared its end. Several waitresses came out and placed plates of fortune cookies on the extended table.

"Now take the cookie closest to you, or the fortune in it won't come true!" one of the waitresses said as she and the others walked away.

Everyone grabbed a cookie, breaking it almost in unison. Harry and Ginny at the end of the table began to giggle at something.

"What's so funny you two?" Ron asked, taking his fortune out of the cookie.

"Alright, well, we heard this from someone before…try adding "in bed" to the end of your fortune, it makes things more interesting!" Ginny giggled.

"Err, alright. 'No problem is so big that one can't run away from…in bed' " Ron read, blushing a deep scarlet after he finished. The whole group burst into laughter, reading their own aloud.

" 'You will fine a new talent in bed'…oh my!! " read Luna

" 'Never throw caution to the wind in bed' what the bloody hell does that mean?! " read Dean Thomas

" 'You should be able to complete anything in bed', no surprises there " read George, high fiving his twin.

"What does yours say Sirius?" asked Harry, a smile still plastered on his face.

" 'An admirer is too shy to admit her feelings in bed'…hmmm, I wonder who she could be" he wondered, glancing at Hermione, her fingers twisting her fortune into weird shapes.

"Hermione, love, what's your fortune?" inquired Sirius, watching as her little fortune continued to become misshapen.

"Umm…I'd rather not say,"

"C'mon, 'Mione, everyone else said there's!" said Ginny.

"Okay, FINE! It's not a good one at all, though. 'You will come upon black days in bed' " she said, a frown on her face.

"It's just a fortune, don't take it to heart," said Sirius, a smile threatening to form again.

"Of course I won't, don't be silly!" she assured him, even though it didn't come off as so. She downed yet another cocktail in one nervous gulp as people started to get up to leave.

"This was wonderful, Hermione, thanks for making my birthday so special!" thanked Harry as he hugged her.

"No problem, Harry, you deserved to have a good time." she slurred slightly, feeling a bit tipsy. Harry noticed that Hermione might have had a little too much to drink.

"Hey Sirius, could you make sure Hermione gets to her flat in one piece? I think she drank a tad too much," he gestured to Hermione.

"I'm fine, whatareyoutalkingabout??" she slurred even more, making several words sound like one big one. She tried to put on her jacket before apparating home, but she over crossed her feet making her trip, causing her to giggle as she supported herself with a chair.

"C'mon party witch, lets get you home" said Sirius as he grabbed her arm and apparated out of the restaurant to her apartment building.

"I'm alright, I can get to my flat myself." she snapped, getting out of Sirius's grasp.

"Okay, then prove you can walk without me," he challenged.

"Fine, I will!" she started to walk up to the large doors of the building, her legs moving every which way on their own accord. Sirius rushed to her side as she began to fall over, causing even more giggles. In one quick motion Sirius lifted Hermione and threw her over his shoulder.

"Why am I upside down…ooooooh, what a lovely ass you've got Siri!" she laughed, slapping it as Sirius brought her up to her flat.

"On any other day I'd take that as a complement…"

Sirius continued to carry Hermione into her room, placing her on her bed.

"Oooh, bouncy!" she said as she bounced on her bed.

"Will you just relax, 'Mione! You've had way too many Screaming Orgasms for one night." spoke the older wizard.

"Well, I can do for a couple more if you gave them to me," she said quietly, a glimmer of lust shimmering in her eyes.

"I don't think you really mean that, it's the alcohol." Sirius moved to meet Hermione at eyelevel, holding her face in his hands.

"Actually, I really do mean that, I've meant it a long time," she whispered, breaking from his hold on her face as she looked away.

"Hermione, if I did what you wanted me to do now you'll think I took advantage of you later on, despite how badly I want this too,"

Hermione put her hand on the back of Sirius's neck, drawing him in for a kiss only to quickly break away.

"Will you try not to be such a good guy for once, this is what I want," she said in a sultry voice softer than velvet, capturing his lips once again. This time Sirius responded, deepening the kiss while his hands found their way back to cup her face. He broke away only to kiss her up her jaw line and to her ear.

"So you're the shy admirer," he spoke softly into her ear before kissing down the side of her neck.

"Guilty" she uttered, lifting her arms above her head as Sirius pulled her shirt off. She placed her hands on his shoulders, drawing him closer to her as he moved on the bed. He continued his trail of kisses as he moved to the junction of her neck down to her collarbone, making his way to her bra-covered breasts. He expertly unhooked her bra as he moved his hands to the front from underneath her back, throwing the lacy material to the floor.

Before he could proceed further, Hermione sat up and moved Sirius back so she could pull his skin tight gray shirt off of his body. With a sly grin on her face she pushed him down on the bed, taking control. She ran her fingers over his tattooed chest, quickly being replaced by her tongue. A sharp intake of breath came from Sirius as Hermione started to unzip his ever-straining black jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers.

"I can see that the tight jeans were doing nothing for you," she sassed, watching Sirius grin with pride towards his manhood.

"All for you my pretty witch," he smirked as he watched her remove her skirt and her panties wantonly.

Hermione moved to straddle Sirius's stomach, a mere few inches away from his ever-growing desire. She leaned down over his face, her breasts moving freely close to his chest. Instead of kissing his again, she ran her tongue up the bridge of his nose before kissing the space between his eyes and down his brow bone to his temple. She now lifted her body off of his stomach, her round ass in the air hovering above Sirius's penis.

The need for control became too powerful as Sirius flipped Hermione on her back. "What did I say about playing with fire?" he growled, her body squirming with desire beneath him. He moved his mouth to her ear, whispering what he told her earlier "You should never play with fire unless you know you can handle it." With that being said Sirius entered her in one thrust, Hermione moaning with pleasure in response.

"I want to feel your fire," she gasped, feeling Sirius build up speed.

Hermione moved her hips in rhythm with his thrusts, her body lifting up both figuratively and literally as her back arched off the bed and her mind clouded over. She wrapped her legs around Sirius's back, pushing him further inside as her first orgasm hit. She screamed with sickly sweet ecstasy as her body quivered beneath his sweating body. As soon as the first one ended Hermione was sent over the edge again as she felt the fiery warmth in her stomach travel her entire body, screams passing through her full lips once again.

"You're mine," he snarled as he met his own release. Both of their bodies collapsed against the bed, their chests rising and falling as they struggled to get their breathing back to normal. Rolling on top of Sirius, Hermione settled against his chest, closing the space between them while she cuddled.

"My fortune was right, you know," she whispered, her hand running up his face and into his dark waves.

"How so, love?" he asked, kissing her softly.

"I really did come upon a _Black_ day in bed, and with a promise for more to come," she smirked as they began to breathe in unison, exhaustion taking over all other senses.

* * *

_**A/N: **THAT'S why I had so much fun w/ this story, haha_

**_REVIEW please!! -passes out fortune cookies-_**


End file.
